The Commonwealth's Atlantic Institute
The New England Commonweath's Atlantic Institute subsurface oceanic refuge was a master work of pre-war function and form. A community based research and development complex cut deep into the Stellwagen bank of the Atlantic ocean's offshore coastal basin. Background All Halls open 2002 Oct. 31st 2002 The Atlantic Institute began operation with the particular fan fair that was shared by those of scientic ambitions and a proper geek fascination with Sci fi movies and dime store novels, complete with holiday decorations and masquerade costumes to further excite the press to a scientific event worthy of front page news. The facilities at large, the all encompassing and widely comprehensive libraries, the expansive and luxurious accommodations, the research labs and observation decks with integrated engineering throughout the entire institute. All were hailed as the utmost expression of what it is to truely be state of the art and this was but the first level of the institutes developmental milestones. Sub-Dependence 2012 July 4th 2012 Science marches on. The mainland surface world stuggles against it's self, compeating for ever dwindling fuel resources, as the Atlantic Institute officaly remove it's self from the mainland power grid and becomes totally self sufficient relying instead on geothermal power and hydoelectic generatiors. The event was not published to the mainland press. Infact only a select few New England Commonweath and Federal Representatives were even invited to the event but that dose not mean it was not celebrated. Red white and blue was the theme as lovely young maides dressed in "stylized" colonial costumes all a' sparkle with overly cheesy glitter passed through the small crowd of Department head and varied governmental suits filling each glass more than repeatedly with the finest of champaigns and rare brandeis. The event cemented key alliances quietly assuring the Atlantic Institutes future funding would never be publicly brought into question. Deck the Halls with Robot Sentries Dec. 25th 2037 In a Christmas themed ceremony the institutes then Commander in Chief, Conway Kelyn Bowie, surrounded by his governing council unveiled to the institues integral staff and their {C families 9, newly released to the market, General Atomics International - Mister Handy series robots, ( 3 General construction, 3 Maintenance and 3 Security units ). For the celebration each robot was festivly adorned with a large red ribbon, a green bow and silver tensle. The Mister Handy units were delared " A gifts for all the labor force!" The first of many as the budget had already allowcated that 3 new units would be added each quarter over the following 10 years. A curse of ages The year is 2041 Workers assigned to the Commonweath's Atlantic Institute are increasing dismissed for what are considered by many to be minor infractions. Rumors spead of secret managerial directives designed to replace all "common" laborers with robots. * Jan. 19th Conway Bowie reported to the Institutes medical wing complaining of pain from a minor cut on his left hand. The medical staff cleaned the wound thoroughly, aplied antiseptic bandages, antibiotics and as as added precautionary measures they administered chems to treat booth radion and all know poisons. His condition quickly worsened and soon became critical. Dispite all treatments, to include multiple infusions of whole blood, within 12 hours Proffessor Conway Kelyn Bowie was dead of a what could only be classified as a rapid speading infection and increasingly uncontrolable blood loss. * Jan. 23rd Increased security and surveillance patrols are added to each work shift as Doctor Bryn Conway Bowie is quietly sworn into office as his father's obvious successor. * Feb. 15th An unusual restaffing party arrived from the mainland capital. Reports record the following : All arrived on the same unannounced Atlantic subsurface shuttle. All carried only a single bag. All were unmarried males ages 25 to 30. All attended the same private university. All demonstrated proficiency in their fields. The new Commander in Chief Dr. Bryn Bowie met their shuttle in private and presented each with a sealed letter of introduction to be hand carried to their perspective Department Administators. The content of those letters are unknow but each man in turn was immediately put on the duty schedule 3 per shift in all Institute departments. {C Supervisors were instructed to "Maintain morale by identifying those individuals who fail to display a team attitude, discourage rumors and defuse speculation for the sake of the commonwealth". 2042 Freedom's fooled day It had been more than a year since those tumultuous days that had surrounded the death of Proffessor Conway Kelyn Bowie. The population count amoung the human labor force and their families had stabalized quickly to roughly 1/2 what they had been just 10 years before. None the less, new births were joyfully cellebrated. Construction contenued and scientific development showed promise of great things to come. Even rumour and suspicion had faded from the pressing worries of the institute's day to day operation. Private journals had begun to refer to the previous year as, "That accused spring of 41". Security was once again seen as a measure of stability that seperated the Atlantic Institute's community from that of the unruley mainlanders and their surface world. Pride in achievement and patriotism it seemed had begun to transform the Institute into the semblance of a superior, Independent nation. Thanks to their own intelligence, solidarity earned through hardship and the ocean's bounty. The Atlantic Institute had secure borders and less than a need of the surface world. Quietly came the Ides of March March 15th 2050 Dispite ever expansive contenued construction, three quarters of the Atlantic Institutes research and development bays were cleared for a radical refurbishishing of the complex with the latest in technology that was geared to highly classified research, development and testing of alternative robotic designs and programming interfaces. ''2052'' The year things changed to stay the same * A television documentary that featured the withered husks of the Texas oil fields brought the surface world's oil shortage into every American mainland home and reveald how deep the energy crisis ran. However, the citizens of the Atlantic Institute would only veiw this documentary in later years on edited holo tapes presented to their children's grade school social study classes as an example of the surface worlds failure. For the very hour that documentray was to be shown the Atlantic Institute Broadcast System flickered to light across every monitor on a closed circut channel. Here after all entertainment and communications to and from the mainland would be subject to the editorial discretion of the A.I.B.S. administration. The Institute's good, right minded and wholly patriotic citizenry would quite literally never know what they missed. After all why should they bother to notice. They where indeed the brightest and the best the Commonweath had to offer and thanks to the Administation's highly classified, well placed political connections the Atlantic Institue always enjoyed a first run of all the latest movies, music and products that the A.I.B.S. deemed suitable for such an academic, elite community. * The Institute's citizens witness the last manned mission to the Moon with only the slightest video filtered feed delay. * All the latest Nuka-Cola products were made available to vendinding machines, commissaries and conveniently located cafes throughout the complex. * By April Many of surface world's smaller nations whent bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responded to their rising oil prices with military action. The Resource Wars had begun but not so for the Atlantic Institute. * May through July The United Nations, already suffering, began to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdrew from the organization as the U.N. tried to keep the peace. * July the 4th 2052 At the Institute's convention center, many of the faces had changed but beyond that the festivitys were a mirrored celebrataion of 2012. * July 27th The Washington "Capitol Post" reported that the United Nations had officially disbanded and yet safe below the waves the institute continued on with scientific pursuits. * Oct. 31st The New England Commonweath's Atlantic Institue was many things to many people, worderous in scope and principles booth light and dark but if the facilities history as recorded on countless holo disks ever had one commonality it undoubtedly showed that the Instute's citizenry embraced their holidays. The Halloween of 2052 was an event of historic importance. Amidst the hoopla of costumes and apple bobing contests the adminstration unveiled the Institute's very own, prototype, advanced variations of the Robco Protectron series robots complete with individual personality matrix processors. They were without question the hit of the party. More than a few holo disk sequences required deep scans to purge the images of certain government agents as they droped their harlequin masks in slack jawled wonder of those first generation Institute protectrons and their all too human intuitive responses. The robots were hailed as a matchless success in their self evolving programs. * Nov. 24th 2052" '' Thanksgiving day christened a bold new Commonweath Great Hall. The first of many huge slabs of the Atlantic ocean bed rock's polished stone, was raised with honors as a monument engraved with the names of their, ''Fortunes children, those born in the half century since the Atlantic Institute's founding. By this mark the Atlantic Institue boasted a new tradition. Thanks were given annually for the bounty of a generation removed from the selfishness of the surface world's commoners with each name that was allowed to be added. 2053 The beginning of the old world's ending * Accross the planet's surface the socially transmitted "New Plague" spread quickly. Officially the source of the plague was declared to be unknown, but rumors persised that it was in fact a genetically engineered weapon. The Limit 115 virus had soon killed tens of thousands and left many other survivors sterile in the plague's aftermath. The United States closed it's borders and the first-ever national quarantine was declared and the Atlantic Institute's reaction was no less cautious. There after, supplies from the mainland would be pre ordered through trusted commonweath agents and shiped soley from a secured dock in Provincetown. * December The city of Tel Aviv was destroyed by a suicide terrorist's nuclear bomb. Three days later, the Commonwealth's Atlantic Institute whent into an indefinite lockdown. The Institutes sub oceanic shuttle was refitted with a combination of security protocols and hard wired, experimental, upgrades. Most remarkable of all, the shuttles pilot was replaced with a very basic, prototype, Artificial Intelligence, code named project Neptune. Neptunes cutting edge processors gave all semblance of self awareness in its use abstract thought and decision making process that went beyond it's base programming, while still bound to many preset core mission directives that severed as Neptune's artificial conscience or programed humanity. It's moral and political world veiw. In these early years of Neptune's development it was allowed limmited responsibilities and even less authority beyond its missions absolute necessity, none the less it was deemed, capable enough to independently navigate the submarine back and forth from Provincetown while overseeing a small crew of the Institute's most advanced, customizable, Proto 0 Protectrons. * Even the presumed secure supplies assembled and protected by trusted Commonweath agents were pre ordered to have already been isolated befor the shuttle arrived. Upon docking at Provincetown, the Protectrons would be deployed and human contact with the cargo and most improtantly the shuttle it's self was to be highly restricted. The cargo was then always decontaminated as a pecausion, even befor they were scanned for all known toxins and or explosives. Only when every protocol was clear would the Proto 0 Protectrons be allowed to load the shipments for the return trip to the Atlantic Institute. '2054 The worlds burial rites and other dark secrets' As only key commonwealth officals would ever know, many computer prossesors that were developed by the Atlantic institues advanced robotics division whent into the REPCONN Aerospace's first launch of the Delta IX rocket, in exchange for classified financial considerations and research data feedback. * January: Limited nuclear exchanges in the Middle East raised fears throughout the surface world and even more dramatically illustrated to the Atlantic Institutes population that their isolationism was a justified concern. * In light of the European-Middle Eastern War and the plague scare, the United States officially set "Project Safehouse" in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, was designed to create shelters, called "Vaults", to house and protect the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. While at the same time, shadowy figures amoung the New England Commonwealth political leadership soon began a systematic code of silence reguarding all things to do with the Atlantic Institute. Even those ruling bodies that would one day be known as the "Enclave" were ever more and more kept in the dark. * July 4th 2054 The Institute was effectively erarsed from public and offical records in exchance for covert technical support, advice and exclusive, proprietary research information. The Atlantic Institute's then Commander in Chief, Dr. Bryn Bowie, submitted extremely classified research data pertaining to advanced robotics and the prototype Artificial Intelligence that went into the construction of Project Neptune. * Beyond the unique technological gifts, the Atlantic Institute was also proven experiment in alternative social development and that made it a valued resource of information that was likewise secretly exploited in exchange for the Institutes anonymity. Dr. Bryn Bowie submitted to the Institues obscure Commonweath benefactors a comprehensive thesis for the "psychological effects" of prolonged isolation on encapsulated communities. Dr. Bryn Bowie's thesis put forth the hypothesis that such isolated communities would require a core belief system, cause and or unified purpose to maintain a cohesive, governable, society. Construction of the first "Vaults" began late in the year 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. 2055 ~ A Year of more things to be protected from The Atlantic Institute continued on much as it had, free from the knowledge of the burdensome mainland concerns. Their administrators had liberated them. They were ladies and gentlemen of science.. The mainland's barbarism was filtered through the A.I.B.S. administration ~ After all what good would it serve for the Institutes general population to worry for that distant mainland. * On going A.I.B.S. administration files marked: Inappropriate to American Ideals. {Record and report only with in the chain of command.} * West Tek started working on a F.E.V / new virus to kill the New Plague. West Tek's viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the "Pan-Immunity Virion Project". Notes for 2077 ~ Twenty years later than 2055: * West Tek would also develop Power armor and laser research. Under code name "ZAX". * ZAX 1.2 would be brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It was not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it DID NOT have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, ZAX calmly calculated data and played chess with the scientists. Reports say, Many scientists claimed that ZAX was a quote "big ol' cheater" and ZAX draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities." END 2077 future notes based from 2055 2059 * The Anchorage Front Line was established, as the United States increased it's military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line caused tensions in the United States and Canada as the United States attempted to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. * The first historicaly recognised artificial Intelligence wqs born. Limited by memory constraints, it's expansion was rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States. Gallery ProjectNeptune.jpg|Project Neptune secured on the rail launch system of the Institutes massive moonpool Submarine docks. Neptune2.0ControlDrone.jpg|Neptune 2.0 control Drone Neptune2.0HandyDrone.png|Neptune 2.0 Handy Drone Proto.png|Proto 0 Protectron In an effort to merge a new story with cannon Fallout this was mostly written by SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 07:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) *With many notes used as reference from the Vault wiki Category:Location Category:Events